The Blood Count
by RainbowLolita
Summary: Bakura is the count of a very poor and rural village in Transylvania. He has a secret Obsession that only his servants in the castle know about. tendershipping and possible other pairings to come. WARNING will contain Vampirisme/shota/nsfw/gore.
1. Chapter 1

_Love, is just,_

_a history,_

_That they may prove,_

_ and when,_

_you're gone,_

_I'll tell them my religions you._

_when Pontius comes,_

_to kill the king upon his throne._

_I'm ready for their stones._

_I'll dance, dance, dance,_

_with my hands, hands, hands,_

_above my head, head, head,_

_Like Jesus said._

_I'm gonna dance, dance, dance,_

_with my hands, hands, hands,_

_Above my head,_

_hands together forgive him before he's dead because,_

_I won't cry for you._

_I won't crucify the things you do._

_I won't cry for you see,_

_When your gone I'll still be Bloody Mary._

_**~LOVE**_

_We are not,_

_just art for Michelangelo, _

_to carve._

_He can't, _

_Rewrite the argo of my furied heart. _

_I'll wait,_

_On mountain tops in Paris cold,_

_J'veux pas mourir,_

_tout seule._

_I'll dance, dance, dance,_

_With my hands, hands, hands,_

_Above my head, head, head,_

_Like Jesus said._

_I'm gonna dance, dance, dance,_

_with my hands, hands, hands,_

_Above my head,_

_hands together forgive him before he's dead because,_

_I won't cry for you._

_I won't crucify the things you do._

_I won't cry for you see,_

_When your gone, I'll still be Bloody Mary._

_**~LOVE**_

_I won't cry for you._

_I won't crucify the things you do, do, do. _

_I won't cry for you see,  
><em>

_When your gone I'll still be Bloody Mary._

_Oh Liberate, Mi amor...  
><em>

_~.~_

A small boy scurried down the long dark corridor of a monstrous castle, small candles adorning the walls on either side helped little with illuminating the vast space, his tiny bare feet padding softly against the cobble stone floor as he panted, he was in a hurry after all and he could not slow down. He carried an intricately designed vase, it was obviously precious and held something very important as he kept it clutched tightly to his chest. He had to run to get to his destination but protect the delicate object and it's contents at the same time, doing his best to keep his footing.

The boy couldn't have been no more than ten years old, His skin and face still sang of youth and innocence with his plump, fair cheeks and bright chestnut eyes. _so naive..._

His feathery white main tied back and whipping behind him_. _

The boys quick pace was suddenly halted as his foot was snagged on one slightly upraised stone, sending him lurching forward. he did his best to shield the precious vase but it was all in vain as it's delicate porcelain shell shattered on impact_, _spilling it's contents onto the cold stone and seeping between the cracks and crevices.

_It was beautiful crimson liquid, it's consistency much thicker than water not allowing it to disappear completely into the ground all at once._

The boy wrinkled his nose in disgust and frustration... _he was so close...and it just had to be **his **favorite vase... how was he going to explain this to him? not to mention he couldn't replace it, at least not now and not very quickly... it had taken forever just to finish that one!_

The boy sighed and slowly began to pick up the many scattered shards of porcelain. He began to trudge over to the large intricate doors, two lion heads decorating the center of each door as other symbols and figures seemed to expand out word in the design. the purpose of there size was completely unpractical but there purpose was not to be efficient but to showcase wealth.

One of the doors was left slightly ajar as Ryou slipped inside, being careful not to actually touch the door in fear of making any noise. he did not want to be noticed at the moment, he just wanted to place the broken peaces near a table around the danger zone and pray that perhaps some one else would be blamed or it would just be assumed the wind blew it over... _as if...that thing weighed a ton._

The room was no brighter than the corridor, the only light coming from about six half melted red candles placed on the rim of very large luxurious tub._ the danger zone..._

_The boy gulped._

There was a person sitting in the tub, or rather what someone who did not know any better would assume was a person. _a man..._

One long slender yet well toned, very pale leg hung limply over the edge of tub while the mans back was to him, leaning against the tub, relaxed with his arms resting over the rim. the man's hair was a snowy white, similar to the boys but unruly and wild like a beast. _how fitting..._

One would think that as a bathing room...it should smell good, it should be clean and bright and warm... _but no... this was **his** bathing room so nothing was clean, nothing was bright, nothing was warm..._

_It smelled horrid, the floor had to be the cleanest area, though if you looked in the dark corners you were probably sure to find perhaps a dead rat or spiderweb. The ceiling...oh, The boy did not even dare to look up, it was to horrible. _

_And that smell!_

_He had to keep his composure just to control his gag reflex.  
><em>

The boy had inched his way closer and closer to the danger zone, he was about to place the shattered vase on the ground next to the tub when one pale arm shot out, grabbing him by the throat.

_he gasped, a short sharp cray escaping his lips just before he was grabbed. the hand squeezing his throat tightly, not allowing him any oxygen to scream anymore. the shards from the broken vase dropping from his hands onto the floor.  
><em>

"ah, there you are... took you long enough" The grip around the boys throat was loosened a bit as the man sat up slightly to leer down at him with half lidded eyes. _The man's gaze shifted over to the broken peaces of porcelain about the floor, his expression unwavering._

"you broke my vase...?" The man's lips were pressed tightly together but it was clear from the movement of his lips, he was running his tongue over his teeth_. _his lips parted with a small _'tch'._

_In the boys moment of pure fear and the angle his head was being forced up at, he allowed himself to absent-mindedly gaze up at the ceiling. a mistake... _

_The many ropes and chains that dangled helplessly rattled in the breeze of the very large and drafty castle, small clinks and creeks as the heavy bodies tied at the ends swung ever so slightly now and again with the wind. some were fresh, you could still make out the faces, twisted in pure horror and agony, the memory of their last few breaths still present on their faces. _

_Others were not so lucky... twisted and mangled, burned and crushed. Parts belonging to them hanging from an inch to several feet down. there was no such face left for them, you could hardly tell at one time this disfigured mass was indeed alive. a living and breathing being..._

_The poor unfortunate souls..._

The boy tore his eyes away form it, he forced himself to stare directly into the eyes of the beast in front of him. _anything was better..._

"I-It was an accident master...It wont happen again..." he trembled, _he did not wish to meet the same fate as the ones above..._

The man seemed to pause for a moment, actually considering his words, then he rose from the tub, releasing the boy from his grasp. His pale strong body climbing out of the tub, sticky crimson liquid clinging to him from the middle of his torso down.

The boy blushed furiously as he turned his body completely around, not wanting to see any more of the older male. he fidgeted with the him of his shirt as he waited for his punishment...

"I suppose It can't be helped... _though_ you know If It had been anyone else to drop my precious vase, they would have lost their head on the spot...but your my favorite, _you know that...don't you Ryou?"_ The older man grabbed for a towel that lay on a small table, drying himself off and wrapping the fabric around his waist.

Ryou turned his head slowly, seeing the older man was now decent and turned his body to face him, bowing slightly. " y-yes My lord Bakura..." Ryou stayed in his bowing position, waiting eagerly to be dismissed but a firm hand was place on the back of his head, _his heart pounded..._

"just be more careful... you don't want to truly upset me _do you?" _

_The chains from above clattered slightly In the brief pause.  
><em>

"no _My Lord...never" _

_my favorite pet, _

_always tempting me..._

_the sweet forbidden fruit of my dreams, _

_It's always so difficult to decide._

_For how are you more useful to me,_

_be It dead or alive?_

_~.~_

So yeah... I've gone and screwed myself. starting another story when I still have two in progress :D _*is going to be dead by the time this is all over*_

so yeah THIS TIME, I got my insperation from A women named Elizabeth Bathory or the blood countess, never herd of her? look the bitch up...don't be lazy XP _and some help from a song by Gaga~_

The song at the beginning is "Bloody Mary by Lady Gaga" all rights go to her :P...I am a little monster~!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters~


	2. Notice

Hello readers and followers - if anyone still follows me-, I just wanted to make a sort of short Post about this account. I am not leaving and I am not done writing. I have deleted a few of my older stories because quiet honestly over the past couple years I feel I have improved greatly and It was getting kinda embarrassing to look at the old works, yes even boogieman... especially boogiman ;w; I could do so much more with it if I was writing it now. I currently have like, 5 stories in the works and of course, this is me so you can expect the same twisted and perverted shit but the only difference is my writing style has evolved. I just wanted to make this post so all of you out there can rest assured I'm still writing, I've also been dealing with death in my family so it's been a bit hard for me to focus as of late. Oh and yes, all the stories I'm writing are still Yugioh ; Thank you for your time and patience, really I appreciate it greatly. Thank you.


End file.
